


"Just friends"

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: Friends was one word to describe the relationship between Anya and Dmitry.Two people who were evidently in love with each other, which was clear to all their friends and family, but refused to admit it to each other was another way of describing it.





	"Just friends"

Friends was one word to describe the relationship between Anya and Dmitry.

Two people who were evidently in love with each other, which was clear to all their friends and family, but refused to admit it to each other was another way of describing it.

You couldn't really call Dmitry and Anya best friends, they were more of a married couple, that and Maria had claimed Dmitry as her best friend and took every opportunity she could to wind Anya up about it, she was always successful.

Anya and Dmitry had their petty little arguments, almost over nothing, quite frequently, usually over who would be driving to someplace, or who would be buying coffee, or if they were ordering take out who would be paying. It was never anything serious, and although they were both two of the most stubborn people in the world, they always made up pretty quickly and never stayed mad at each other.

When they weren't having an argument though, it was clear how much of a perfect pair they were. When Dmitry would be invited around for family film night, which he always was because of how close he was with the Romanovs.

They were a perfect pair, but neither ever spoke about their feelings for one another, one of the reasons being out of fear, not wanting to ruin the friendship the two of them had formed, the other reason being their stubbornness.

Dmitry had just pulled up the Romanov estate - yes, estate, they were a wealthy family, although none of the children were ever spoilt, treated as any 'normal' child would be.

Dmitry was greeted with a hug from Alexei as he walked through the door, then a very close embrace from Maria, followed by a warm hug from Olga and Tatiana.

"Mama and Papa are already in the screen room setting the TV up!" Alexei commented before he quickly disappeared, assumingly to go to the screen room.

"Dima!" He turned to the staircase to see Anya running down it, she practically threw herself around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, only for him to do the same in return.

"Someone's a bit excited," Anya quickly pulled away from their hug to turn to Maria and pull some kind of face at her, Dmitry simply rolled his eyes at how the little pair acted.

"What film is it tonight then?" He said turning to the big pair who hadn't made much comment but had also rolled their eyes at the younger pair.

"Baby and Nastenska decided on watching a few Marvel films," Olga told him which made Anya turn to face him with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Sounds great!"

"Mama and Papa have ordered pizza so we can start watching the first film!" The young 13-year-old quickly ran into the entrance to tell them before he quickly disappeared again.

"I guess we're going to watch some films then."

Dmitry walked into the screen room, Anya walking close by his side, she had grabbed his hand at one point but Maria had whispered something in her ear which made her let go, his hand felt cold almost immediately after she let go.

He sat on the love seat at the side of the room and Anya took her place next to him as she usually would, moving close to him as he moved his arm around her so she could lean on him - in a friend way, they didn't like each other like that, or so they told themselves.

Watching the film Dmitry was sure he felt Anya move closer to him on the odd occasion, pressing her head to his chest, seeking his warmth, he didn't mind at all. As she did, his hand traced shapes along her arm in a soothing way, the normal thing friends do.

At one point her head moved to his lap, so she was lying on the sofa, he could tell she was getting tired - they were on the fourth film by this point. His hand moved to her hair as he started to run his fingers through it, her long strawberry blonde curly hair, that suited her so well and made her look adorable, especially when she wore it half up with a braid running across her head with the rest of it down.

The moment felt too perfect for Dmitry. He glanced around and he was sure at least Alexei and Alexandra had fallen asleep and it looked as if Tatiana was starting to drift off as well, but Nicholas, Maria, Olga, Anastasia and him were all engrossed in the film. Although he was sure Anya kept drifting in and out of sleep.

Once the film had finished, by this point Anya, Tatiana and Olga had all fallen asleep, Nicholas simply shook his head and chuckled as he looked around at the sleeping bodies around him.

"So maybe that's enough for one night."

"Congrats to us on being the last three standing," Maria laughed quietly herself as she spoke.

Dmitry's hand was still running through Anya's hair which he hadn't noticed.

"I'll take Alexei upstairs and wake your Mama, Mashka if you could wake the big pair and Mitya, could you sort Shvibzik? You're more than welcome to stay the night, it's late-"

"It's fine, I have to get home." He didn't, why he was lying he didn't know.

He didn't want to disturb Anya yet, they always said goodbye just the two of them alone, he liked having a quiet moment with her. So, he watched as Nicholas woke Alexandra and then carried Alexei out of the room, his wife following behind. He watched as Maria carefully woke Tatiana, knowing full well Tatiana hated being woken up, then as she woke Olga.

As they left the room he moved his hand from being tangled in her hair to her arm and shook her slightly and she started to stir, showing she was waking up.

"Hey, I'm going home."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, late though."

"Why don't you just stay over?" He laughed, slightly nervously, it was different when she asked, he knew why, he wasn't admitting that though.

"I have to go home."

"Okay," she let out a small sigh as she sat up, her hair was a mess on one side because of how she'd been asleep on his leg, he didn't care, she still looked adorable.

She took his hand as they walked over to the door, the warm feeling from earlier came back, in both of them, and neither of them wanted to lose contact.

"You're a really comfortable pillow you know," she let out a small giggle.

"Well I'm glad you approve," he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a close embrace, resting his head on the top of hers, because she was the perfect hight for that.

When he pulled away Anya reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek slightly and before any of them could even think their lips had connected. Her soft tender lips against his rough chapped ones. It started light and soft, their bodies not that close, before Dmitry kissed her harder, pulling her body closer to his, one of his hands cupping her face as their lips continued to move against each other.

When he pulled away, in search for air, Anya's cheeks had flushed a bright scarlet, her lips were swollen and bright red, her eyes wide.

"Are you er, sure, that you, er, didn't want to stay? You don't have to sleep in the guest room- I er- you could- er," he loved how nervous she had suddenly got so he simply placed a small kiss on her lips, not as hard as the last one. She giggled, being the one to pull away. "You could, maybe, er, sleep in my bed? I could do with an extra pillow."


End file.
